Just another night of Bella watching
by The Catastrophic Teacup
Summary: Edward comes at night to watch Bella sleep, who is still oblivious to these nighttime visits. But Bella cannot sleep and begins acting odd. Funny-odd. What is Edward's reaction? One shot.


**Just another night of Bella-watching**

Summary: Edward comes at night to watch Bella sleep. But Bella cannot sleep. She begins acting all weird and Edward totally shuns her forever. Haha, joking! But really, he watches. Read to find out his reaction!

Author's Note: This is before Bella finds out that Edward is watching her when she sleeps. But she knows that he is a vampire.

**A/N(2):** I want to thank 12 for pointing out to me that the chapter was messed up and was posted as my other one. I seriously don't know what happened. I hadn't edited this story or changed any details at all since I posted it. The document was deleted from the Document Manager thing and I guess it went wonky with that. Gah. Anyway, I'll stop rambling. Enjoy my silly story!

Disclaimer: So.... I own certainly do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related. But Stephenie Meyer certainly does. So there!

**

* * *

Bella's Point of View**

It was dark outside. Yet surprisingly, there was no rain pounding to the ground, which I had grown somewhat accustomed to in the short time I have lived in Forks.

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling waiting for sleep to come, tossing and turning restlessly every now and then. My thoughts were, as usual, surrounding a certain vampire.... Mmmm... Edward....

My window was open, letting in a pleasant breeze. I inwardly cursed at myself for having that cup of coffee not so long ago. It's not my fault that it was cold and we had run out of ingredients for hot chocolate. Coffee just seemed to be the next best thing.

I sighed at sat up. Looking around my small room, I realised now how little it had changed. I giggled at so many memories of when I was a small child here. The good ol' memories. I giggled some more. The coffee was pushing me further into the hyperactive-giddy state that wasn't unfamiliar to me when I had something caffeinated.

I got up and sighed, exasperated with myself and began pacing the room.

"Why?! Damn it, Bella! Why, coffee? Sheesh, now I am not going to get any sleep until the wee hours of the morning and then I'll be so tired all day, and then I'll fall asleep in class, and someone will probably draw on my face or something. I know Lauren has something against me..." I mumbled to myself. I stopped and my face broke out into a wide grin.

"Hee hee... 'wee'..." I suddenly mumbled, giggling like a fool.

**Edward's Point of View**

It was late already. Late enough that Charlie Swan would be snoring loudly, and his daughter, Bella, to be in a peaceful slumber.

I made my way out of the house, nodding and rolling my eyes at Alice, who had sent me a mental message of '_Have fun!_' and ran to Bella's house. I stopped myself from entering her room when I heard her mumbling to herself. Of course, with my acute senses, could hear it all perfectly clearly.

She was cursing herself for drinking coffee and ranting about those consequences. I climbed onto the tree situated outside her window so I could watch a piece of the action, positioning myself behind leaves so she couldn't see me, but I could her.

"Hee hee... 'wee'..." she mumbled, giggling non-stop. She grinned at jumped on the bed, steadying herself when it wobbled beneath her.

"Ahaha... yes, WEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Bella whisper-yelled to herself, jovially laughed, still staying quiet so as not to wake her father in the next room.

I watched, intrigued that the mature, responsible Bella I knew could act so childish. I was having trouble trying to suppress my laughter and she bounced higher and higher, the springs creaking with each impact. Yet, I still found this behave very endearing knowing that Bella had a cute, playful side, if you will, even if it was the effects of her consumption of caffeine.

Bella was enjoying herself so much that she didn't realise that she was getting louder. Now she was laughing manically, holding her sides, stumbling along the length of her bed, and jumping at the same time. I was silently laughing, but still having trouble, now from keeping my amusement quiet and under control.

Suddenly there was a _thump_ and an 'ow.... that's gonna bruise in zeee morneenn... hee hee...' and I looked up to find Bella still jumping on her bed, sheets now falling to the ground, massaging her forehead with her hand. It took me just about all my control to keep myself from going in there and checking to see if she was alright, but I could see that from the impish grin stretched ear to ear that she was, indeed, perfectly fine. Her slurred words were obviously due to the fact that so much laughing was making her giddy. If I hadn't known she had had coffee, I would have thought she was drunk.

Bella bowed her head forward, still massaging her forehead with her hands, and giggling like an idiot. Putting too much force into her next jump, her head hit the ceiling, _again_, and she was knocked out cold.

I rushed through her bedroom window, to an unconscious Bella on the floor. I picked her up gently and softly felt her scalp where she had hurt herself. It was a little tender, and considered taking her to Carlisle in case she got a concussion when my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Hello," I whispered quietly so as not to wake Bella.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice replied joyfully. "No need to take Bella to Carlisle. She'll be fine in the morning. I can see it. Though she is going to have a small bruise on her forehead which will last a couple of days, but nothing too bad. But, boy, was that performance entertaining, I mean-"

"Thank you, Alice." I cut her off, as she began to babble. "I have to go now. Bye."

I shut my phone and slipped it back into my pocket. I picked up a few of Bella's blankets and placed them gingerly on her small frame, hoping not to wake her.

"Thank you, Edward..." she slurred, her eyes opening slightly. I froze, eyes widening, wondering what she would think of me when she found me here. Will she kick me out, disgusted that I was watching her? Or would she wonder how I managed to get in without even opening her door or making a noise coming through the window? But she just smiled when she saw me and sighed, falling asleep again.

I relaxed out of my rigid stance, inhaling deeply to calm my head, only to get a lungful of her mouth-watering scent, and moved to the other side of the room to her rocking chair, in which I had resided during the night for the past few weeks.

"Edward," Bella murmured again, smiling widely. I mirrored her smile.

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up to a dim light coming from my open window, fresh air breezing through the papers on my desk and rustling my hair on the pillow. I grimaced, feeling a mild ache on both my forehead and the back of my head, and stood up, wondering what I had done to cause my injuries this time. Yes, I sleep talk, but maybe now I have started sleep walking and I just fell down the stairs again. That wouldn't be unusual. The sleep walking would. Falling down the stairs? Not so much.

Oh. Right. I remember. Jumping on my bed. My face heated up as I remembered back to last night's events of laughter, and jumping on my bed. I wonder how I had not woken Charlie...

I got about my daily routine so I could be ready to head out the door as soon as that shiny silver Volvo I had come to know and love would appear. As I looked into the mirror I gasped as I saw a faint purple bruise on my forehead.

"Oh no!" I moaned at my reflection and stared silently at the grotesque mark as if looking at it would be enough to make it disappear.

After a few minutes of this, I got went back to my room, changing, then headed downstairs and had a bowl of cereal. Once I had finished getting ready I looked out the window to see the silver car in the driveway. I headed for the door then stopped abruptly, remembering that I still had a darn bruise on my forehead. Dang it. I would just say I fell over. That works. People will easily believe that.

As I opened the front door and locked it behind me, I saw Edward get out of the drivers' side and open the passenger door for me. I blushed and thanked him quietly. Before I could even blink he was already next to me, starting the car.

"Good morning," Edward greeted me. "How was your night?"

"Uh, fine, thanks," I mumbled, looking into his magnificently topaz eyes, looking deeply into mine.

"How'd you get that bruise?" He asked, smirking slightly, amusement in his eyes.

"I-I walked into the door," I stuttered, averting my gaze from his, blushing profusely. In response, Edward raised an eyebrow, looking at me sceptically, with amusement still dancing in his wonderful golden orbs.

_Sure ya did, Bella_, I thought to myself, inwardly sighing at myself. _Sure ya did._

**Edward's Point of View**

I was surprised that she said that. I thought she would say something like she had tripped. Or fallen over. Down the stairs, even. Not entirely surprising for her. Then again, who really falls over onto their _forehead_? It was just such an awkward position for a bruise to be if she had fallen over. But I really knew how she got it, and I had trouble trying to not laugh, remembering last night's events, but that would give me away. And I was glad she had not remembered seeing me last night. That would have been awkward.

"I-I walked into the door," she had stuttered. Though I could not doubt that this had happened once before, and is likely to happen again due to her obvious clumsiness, I knew this was certainly not the reason for her bruise. I smirked inwardly.

I turned to look out the windscreen into the torrent of rain, heading in the direction of school.

_Sure ya did._

**

* * *

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Well, tah tah!**


End file.
